


Ko-ki and the Renomomo thighs

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, ViViD (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Hickeys, Lovebites, M/M, Revenge, is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko-ki wants to leave just ONE hickey on Renomomo's thighs, but it has to come with a condition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ko-ki and the Renomomo thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Jun. 21st, 2011

"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeease?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
"For the whatever-the-hell-how-many times it is, the answer's going to stay the same, Ko-ki. N. O. No." Reno answered annoyingly and turned his attention back to the SHOXX magazine he was busy reading.  
  
"But it's just ONE hickey, Reno-kun," Ko-ki whined. What's wrong with just leaving a love-bite or two on your lover?  
  
"Leave even one scratch on my thighs and your face is going to end up in the meat mincer," Reno threatened while glaring at the young drummer. The guitarist knew that leaving something suspecting on his thighs would garner a lot of rumours and gossip from the fans. He didn't want to imagine how bad those rumours can lead to if they lie.  
  
"I'll put one on somewhere too high or low enough to hide it with your thigh-less pants!" Ko-ki clapped his hands together begging for Reno to give him that chance. "And... And I'll promise anything in return!"  
  
That gave him Reno's attention as his ears perked up at those words "promise" and "anything". Mostly on the latter.  
  
"Anything?" Reno asked bluntly, pretending to sound uninterested on the offer.  
  
"Anything!" Ko-ki answered sharply. He didn't know his mistake on his choice of words.  
  
"Then give me your body."  
  
"...What?" Ko-ki had a question mark popped over his head, is face blank of expression. Reno smirked.  
  
"I said, give me your body, so I can use it for pleasure," Reno repeated, licking his lips. It HAS been a while since he had some rough and kinky sex with his lover. The current season had bought in a lull in their sex life, so Reno is hungry for something like this.  
  
"O-okay," Ko-ki gulped. He should've been more careful. But who cares? He gets to finally leave a mark on one of the band's most precious parts, namely Renomomo's thighs. He would be the first, and only.  
  
With the agreement confirmed, Reno took off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down on his legs before kicking them away. The guitarist sat down on the couch with his legs spread wide apart, he beckoned Ko-ki to come to him. It would have been a sight that leaves anyone blind other than the pair of boxers Reno left on.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Reno mused, his lips curled up to a lewd smile. Ko-ki flustered, but nonetheless walked up to the guitarist kneel down on his knees in front of Reno. He held each thigh with his hands and looked up at Reno, who looks dominating and sadistic looing down at you.  
  
"Are you sure....?" Ko-ki is still a bit cautious.  
  
"It's too late to turn back that offer, so your better know how to use your mouth," Reno purred, stroking the drummer's fluffy hair. Ko-ki gulped again. He bent his head down and kissed Reno's right thigh. That kiss sent a jolt up to Reno's body and left him slightly shivering at the touch.   
  
The drummer kissed it again, this time around the inner side of his thigh. He licked his sensually and closed his eyes, enjoying the smooth surface and warm flesh. His kiss turned into a suck, teeth and tongue busy on biting and licking. Reno groaned, the sight of Ko-ki sucking at his thigh was very erotic to his sight.  
  
Ko-ki pulled himself away with a lip-smacking "pop", looking down at the newly formed reddish-pink mark surrounded with saliva. He did it. He really did it! Ko-ki congratulated himself, a sense of accomplishment washed over himself.   
  
"Not too bad, Ko-chan," Reno commented, looking at the hickey on his right thigh. He'll get quite a roar from a lot of people, but what comes with it would be a splendid experience for both of them.   
  
"Hey, Ko-ki," Reno said, directing the drummer's hand to his hardened groin. "Feel that? Feel how hot and bothered it is in these boxers? It's going into your delicious hot cavern inside you and fuck you so good that you can't scream any further."  
  
Ko-ki's face flushed red. The guitarist leaned down so that his face is only inches close to the other's.  
  
"And you know what?"  
  
"W... what?" Ko-ki timidly asked.  
  
"It isn't going to be one time only. It's going to go on for 1 or 2 more rounds, if you're lucky, we can have a 4th round on the run," Reno whispered huskily, licking his lips. For sure, Ko-ki didn't even utter a word of protest because his throat fell down to his stomach already.

* * *

  
  
Reno sat up with his back leaning against the bedframe with a burning cigarette on his lips. He watched in satisfaction at the passed out drummer laying on his stomach, his body moving up and down, breathing slowly but deeply in his sleep. Sending Ko-ki to 3 orgasms was more than enough to black out the poor drummer.  
  
Reno could've pitied him and lessen his burdens, but his intended revenge had to be done this way. It wasn't over yet.  
  
He'd left a few lovebites on Ko-ki's neck and shoulder during their intercourse, but the number of it on the drummer's body is just not enough in Reno's opinion. Reno shoved his cigarette to the ash tray on the bedside table and distinguished it. He turned his attention on the sleeping drummer and rubbed his hands together as he smiled creepily.  
  
He's sure Ko-ki won't mind as long as he doesn't suspect it.

* * *

  
  
"Whoa, Reno-kun, that's some nasty mosquito bite there," Shin commented after Reno put on his stage clothes.   
  
"No, that's a hickey," Reno corrected him. The vocalist coughed and felt awkward.  
  
"Wow... I guess that'll be something for the audiences to see." Reno laughed. Oh yes, it's going to be a scene. But any moment now, Ko-ki's will be a riot.  
  
"RENO!!!" Just in time, Reno smirked as Ko-ki stomped up to him with his best possible of a glare, even though it was cute to Reno's eyes. "What did you do to my body?!"  
  
Ko-ki was shirtless, but it sent everyone in the dressing room into a shock. There were hickeys everywhere on Ko-ki's body, most notably his neck, shoulders and back. His thighs weren't questioned because the pants had hidden the rest of the marks there. Shin's mouth dropped open to an 'O' while IV and Ryoga were obviously snickering and trying to keep down their laughs.  
  
"What. The hell. Is this?!" Ko-ki screamed.   
  
"Oh, just a nice little gift in return," Reno purred smoothly.   
  
"Just for ONE hickey and three rounds of sex?!" What Ko-ki said almost sent a lot of the staffs into a cardiac arrest. It was hard enough for the poor staffs to work around with people flaunting their hormones.  
  
"Awww admit it, at least it'll be gone in a few days," Reno chirped. Ko-ki crossed his arms and gave a pout and glare at the guitarist. Reno's remark breaked the dam and sent the three other members into fits of snorts and laughs.  
  
"How would even dare go out of there now?" Ko-ki feared.  
  
"I'm sure the makeup artist will be a bit more busy on you~" And probably a higher pay tonight, Reno thought.  
  
Revenge is sweet for Reno.  
  
  
END


End file.
